Shea Whigham
|birthplace = Tallahassee, Florida, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Voice Actor |characters = Teenaxi leader }} Shea Whigham is the actor who portrayed the voice of the Teenaxi leader in . Whigham is probably best known for his role as Agent Michael Stasiak in the action thriller Fast & Furious (2009, with Robert Miano and Marco Rodriguez) and the sequel Furious 6 (2013, with Dwayne Johnson, Joe Taslim, Kim Kold, and Baron Jay). Both films were also directed by Justin Lin. Whigham is also known for his role as Elias "Eli" Thompson in the HBO award winning drama series Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) and as SSR Chief Roger Dooley in the Marvel series Agent Carter (2015-2016, with Kurtwood Smith and Ray Wise and executive produced by Stan Lee). Whigham has started his career in the late 1990s with appearances in the television series Ghost Stories (1997), the romance Of Love & Fantasy (1998), the war drama Tigerland (2000, with Clifton Collins, Jr. and James MacDonald), voice work in the video game Smuggler's Run (2000), the television drama Submerged (2001, with James B. Sikking), the action comedy Bad Company (2002, with Eddie Yansik), the television crime drama R.U.S./H. (2002, with Colm Meaney and Brett Rickaby), the drama All the Real Girls (2003), the music drama Kono yo no sotoe - Club Shinchugun (2004), episodes of Medical Investigation (2004, with Neal McDonough, Natalija Nogulich, Erica Mer, and directed by Marc Buckland), the crime movie Water (2004, with Googy Gress), the television drama Paradise (2004, with Peter Epstein), the crime comedy Man of the House (2005, with Liz Vassey and Jimmy Ortega), the television war drama Faith of My Fathers (2005, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Joe Chrest, and Earl Maddox), the sport drama Lords of Dogtown (2005, with Matt Malloy, Charles Napier, and Mary Grace), the short thriller Psychic Driving (2005, with James Harper), and the fantasy comedy Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006). Further work includes guest roles in episodes of ER (2006, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, Lise Simms, and Arne Starr), Standoff (2007, with John Billingsley and Ned Vaughn), Lie to Me (2009), Numb3rs (2009, with Shannon Cochran), Medium (2009, with Franc Ross), True Detective (2014, with Joe Chrest), and Justified (2015), the thriller First Snow (2006, with Adam Scott), the crime comedy South of Heaven (2008, with Diora Baird), the thriller Pride and Glory (2008, with Jamie McShane), the horror thriller Splinter (2008), the thriller The Killing Room (2009), the comedy Spooner (2009, with Christopher McDonald), the crime drama The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans (2009, with Brad Dourif and Scheryl W. Brown), the horror film Town Creek (2009), the comedy Barry Munday (2010, with Malcolm McDowell, Christopher McDonald, Matt Winston, Michael Durrell, Marcelo Tubert, Michael William Rivkin, Cole McKay, and Mark Riccardi), the action thriller Machete (2010), the drama The Conspirator (2010, with Colm Meaney, Stephen Root, David Andrews, and Glenn R. Wilder), the science fiction drama Radio Free Albemuth (2010, with Michael Rothhaar, Julie Warner, John Prosky, Joel McKinnon Miller, Kevin McCorkle, Richard Cox, Frank Collison, Lindsey Ginter, and Michael Lovern), the horror thriller Take Shelter (2011), the thriller The Lincoln Lawyer (2011, with Bob Gunton, Conor O'Farrell, Randy Mulkey, Chic Daniel, and Mark Casimir Dyniewicz), the drama This Must Be the Place (2011, with Fritz Weaver), the crime drama Catch .44 (2011, with Brad Dourif), the drama Big Miracle (2012, with Stephen Root, Maury Ginsberg, and Brett Baker), the thriller Savages (2012, with Sala Baker, Ben Bray, Charles Ingram, Schae Harrison, Bill Blair, and Nick Hermz), the drama Silver Linings Playbook (2012, with Ted Barba), the crime drama American Hustle (2013, with Anthony Zerbe), the crime comedy The Wolf of Wall Street (2013, with Sandra Nelson), the thriller Non-Stop (2014, with Anson Mount), the crime thriller Cop Car (2017), the crime drama Lila & Eve (2015), the drama Knight of Cups (2015, with Clifton Collins, Jr.), the drama A Country Called Home (2015), the short thriller Peacock Killer (2015), and the thriller Term Life (2016, with Jonathan Banks). Following his work on Star Trek, Whigham had recurring roles in the television series Vice Principals (2016-2017), Fargo (2017), and Narcos (2017, with Brett Cullen) and appeared in the fantasy sequel Kong: Skull Island (2017), the television comedy The Legend of Master Legend (2017, with Cory DeMeyers), the crime drama Death Note (2017, with Paul Nakauchi, Christian Sloan, Natalie Moon, Paul McGillion, and Lia Lam), and the action film Wheelman (2017, with Seth Ayott). More recently, Whigham played Mitch Decker in the television mini series Waco (2018, produced by Kelly A. Manners) and Thomas Carrasco in the drama series Homecoming (2018). He also filmed the war drama The Catcher Was a Spy (2018), the thriller Beirut (2018), the action sequel Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018), the drama First Man (2018, with Philip Boyd), the drama Low Tide (2018), the television crime drama L.A. Confidential (2018, with Matt McCoy and David Figlioli), the crime drama City of Lies (2018, with Keith Szarabajka, Van Epperson, and Brandon Molale), the drama Vice (2018, with Don McManus, Time Winters, and Mark Bramhall), the comedy Vampires Vs. the Bronx (2019), and the drama To the Stars (2019). External links * * * Shea Whigham at the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Voice performers